1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to targeted online content. More particularly, the present invention relates to using photographic data for determining targeted online content.
2. Background Art
To improve user retention, engagement, and visitor loyalty over the Internet, it is important to provide users with dynamic online content that is tailored to each user's specific interests. By providing personalized or targeted dynamic online content, including advertising, that is more relevant to the interests of each user, users may be more inclined to remain on site, patronize advertising sponsors, and make return visits in the future.
Conventionally, to provide targeted online content such as web content, profiles are built for each user using information solicited directly or indirectly from users. For example, users may participate voluntarily in questionnaires or demographic surveys, or may provide profile data indirectly through their web browsing history or behaviors. However, such information gathering efforts are often burdensome, as users must take the time and effort to build their user profiles. Moreover, this process often requires a long term period of data monitoring before providing usable results, leading to less than optimal targeted content in the early stages of profile building.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to generate personalized dynamic online content in an optimal and expedited manner.